Ma Petite
Ma Petite is a contestant on TV Stars Las Vegas. She is best remembered for being the fan favorite of the season and for being trapped in a closet for the majority of the competition. In the very first episode of the season, Ruler of Worlds, Ma Petite grew an affinity for Plankton and attached him to a very short leash. She gave him tons of kisses before he screamed and tried to run away. She then told Plankton to play hide and seek with her. She ran to hide in a closet in the house but accidentally drug Plankton with her. She untied him and then hid while Plankton was charged with finding her. Ma Petite sang a song about sassafrass tea inside of her closet, where she was hidden at the very bottom, unable to reach the door knob to escape. When she realized Plankton was not coming for her, she tried to escape the closet. She realized she was too short to reach the handle and began to panic. Ma Petite banged on the door, trying to get Plankton's attention. In Sticky Situation, Ma Petite tried to escape yet again. She climbed onto a coat that was hanging on the inside and tried to reach for the door knob. She swang over to it to try and grab it, but impaled her face with the knob and fell to the floor. Villager then approached the closet after hearing her cries and used his axe to slice off the door handle so that she could not get out. He laughed devilishly as he vanished into the house. Ma Petite shouted out that the game was over, but Plankton still did not pay a bit of attention to her. After a long time of thinking, she pondered if everyone in the game had died, which made her the winner. She thought that it was true and tried to get the attention of the producers. Plankton slid through the bottom of the door and found Ma Petite. She squealed in excitement...and then put Plankton's leash back on him to keep him in the closet with her. Now with BOTH ''trapped in the closet, they collectively banged on the closet door to get someone's attention. Ma Petite told Plankton that the game was not fun anymore. In the third episode, ''Build a Backyard, Plankton managed to push open the closet door. He, however, did not leave it open all the way for Ma Petite, because the door closed on her face and she slammed right into it. After hearing her cries, the host opened the door and let her out. "Mr. Host!!" she exclaimed in excitement. As a celebration for escaping the closet, Ma Petite gave everyone a hug. Carol picked Ma Petite up before quitting the game and took her over to where Plankton was. Ma Petite sprayed Plankton for leaving her and told him that she was going to take him to obedience school. After Booka gave Plankton MVP status, Ma Petite took it away from him and told him that he could have it back after he went to obedience school. As far as the producers were concerned, however, Plankton was still the MVP. In Independent Evil Boy, Ma Petite put Plankton back on his leash and started to walk him outside against his will. After it was announced that the house could be named by the players inside, Ma Petite returned with Plankton and set him free. She suggested to name the house "Mr. House" or "Mrs. House". Ma Petite approached every single player in the house and said "Hello". After Mabel decided to cremate Casper's body, she put Plankton back ''on his leash to protect him from being burned alive. After the flame opened on his body, the heat became too much on Ma Petite's short stature, so she fainted into Tyna's hands (and crushed Plankton on the way down). She then continued to run aroud the house, after waking up, like a butterfly with her arms expanded out. Later after the challenge, Tyna hurt her ankle. Ma Petite asked her if she needed assistance, and then kissed her ankle to make her feel better. She then pulled out a toy box of doctor tools and investigated her ankle. She told Tyna that she had an injury for sure, and Tyna gave her lots of kisses in return. Ma Petite put Plankton back on his leash for the bidding in the episode, and when he started to yell at the bidders, Ma Petite sprayed him with a bottle of water. Plankton asked her if he could go on a playdate with Fanatic, and Ma Petite told him that he could, but he would have to be back before elimination. After Fanatic was eliminated, Ma Petite heard Plankton playing his alphabet song in the other room. She praised him for learning the alphabet like a 'big boy'. ''Locked in a Closet, the fifth episode, had Ma Petite crawled up next to Tyna at night. She asked her why life was so confusing, and Tyna replied saying she did not know. Ma Petite then revealed that Baylor was so pretty that she wanted her to be the spokeswoman of Ma Petite's Skin Cream -- a new product she had just created. Ma Petite said something to Plankton about Baylor that hurt his feelings. After he said that his feelings were hurt, she shouted at him, "I WAS LOCKED IN A CLOSET FOR THREE DAYS. WE CAN ALL DEAL WITH A LITTLE HURT OKAY!?!?!?" Because of Ma Petite's outburst and sudden change in attitude towards the cast, she was shockingly blindsided by a vote of 5-1-1. Despite her being blindsided by mostly everyone, Plankton was upset that his 'mother' was eliminated. However, Ma Petite had no idea that she was eliminated. Instead, she exclaimed that she had won, which made most of the cast cry. She told Plankton that they would be living in the lap of luxury soon, and she was then carted out of the game.